


Монстр

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Какаши и Гай расходятся во мнениях, как правильнее называть утренний стояк Гая





	Монстр

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620898) by [chibi_zoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe). 



– Гай? – сонно и невнятно пробормотал Какаши, чуть шевельнувшись в его руках.  
– Да, мой Вечный Соперник? – Гай бессознательно усилил хватку, наслаждаясь ощущением обнаженного тела Какаши, плотно прижатого к его собственному.  
– Не надо, – Какаши заерзал активнее, отталкиваясь ногами и пытаясь отодвинуться от облапившего его Гая.  
– Что – не надо, о мой Прекрасный Возлюбленный? – Гай только крепче сжал руки и закинул на него мощное бедро, зажимая ноги Какаши в ловушку.  
– Даже не думай, – не в силах пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой, Какаши выгнул спину, чтобы отдалиться от Гая хотя бы туловищем.  
– Что – даже не думай, о Мой Роскошный Цветок? – в ответ на движения Какаши Гай тоже прогнулся, удобно вытягиваясь вдоль его тела и прижимаясь еще ближе.  
– Делать что-то своим монстром. У меня с детьми сегодня короткая миссия по доставке, – Какаши очень старался говорить раздраженно, но чуть сбившееся дыхание сводило все усилия на нет.  
– Монстром? – Гай был уязвлен до самой глубины души. «Монстр» – это было очень, очень грубо.  
– Да, Гай, монстром, – упомянутый монстр крепко вдавливался ему в спину, непосредственно напоминая о своей огромности.  
– Это же не монстр, о Мой Исключительно Мужественный Лепесток Юности! – полный решимости настоять на своем, Гай толкнулся бедрами вперед, собираясь доказать, что ничего монструозного в нем нет.  
Какаши смог лишь бессвязно простонать, когда Гай так безжалостно вторгся в по-прежнему очень чувствительную часть его анатомии.  
– Это Аса Куджаку – мой утренний павлин, – он бы принял героическую позу, но это означало бы, что придется выпустить из объятий соблазнительно мускулистое тело Какаши.  
– Павлин? – Павлин в представлении Какаши означал что-то гораздо меньшее того гиганта, которым Гай был оснащен, к тому же он не представлял, как в этом случае могут быть уместны роскошные перья в хвосте.  
– Прекрасный, с хорошо развитыми мышцами и, само собой, встает вместе с солнцем. Разве не подходящее имя, а, Какаши? – Гай скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как по телу Какаши прокатился стон, когда тот услышал свое имя, а не одно из тысяч глупых привычных прозвищ. Какаши всегда реагировал так остро, что Гай тщательно избегал лишний раз звать его по имени, приберегая это для особенных случаев.  
– Мне казалось, павлины обычно издают странные крики, – сердце Какаши билось как бешеное – такое воздействие оказывало на него его имя, произнесенное плотно сжатыми губами, с которых обычно лились лишь превосходной степени прилагательные. Какаши осознал свою ошибку, когда держащие его руки немного напряглись.  
– Ты имеешь в виду вот такие? – Гай подался вперед бедрами, медленно, но мощно, и из горла Какаши вырвался тонкий сдавленный вскрик. Он не успел набрать в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы обматерить своего чрезмерно пылкого любовника, как тот принялся извлекать из его тела целую симфонию стонов, вскриков и воплей удовольствия.  
Когда Какаши наконец добрался до моста, где его ждали генины, гордость заставила его идти ровной походкой. Но в ответ на их громкое и возмущенное «Вы опоздали» он не удержался и выдал извилистое извинение, включающее в себя вторжение и плен у павлинов.


End file.
